1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and information saving method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which can receive and save data information and information saving method of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus receives broadcasting signals transmitted from a broadcasting station and displays images to be watched. As digital broadcasting has lately started, data information comprised in broadcasting signals can be received and images can be displayed by a digital TV. The data information received by the digital TV includes not only the data information related to a program but also the independent data information of the program such as traffic information and weather information.
However, as all data information which is received along with image signals is saved by a conventional digital TV, unnecessary data information which is not demanded by a user is also saved. Therefore, a storage space is wasted and processing speed of the data information is decreased. Especially, as the data information which is independent of the image signals is usually provided in real time, there is a need to save only the data information which the user needs.